


Heaven is at your side

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Long after everything is said and done, a different dream is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is at your side

The pair trudged along the barren wasteland that was Hueco Mundo, headed for the structure that they had made their temporary home. Temporary, for there was no place that they could truly call their own anymore, rejected by both sides. There were still times that the pair had to fight for life among the rolling dunes of the landscape. Long gone was the artificial sky of Las Noches under which a small arrancar had played, his kindred spirit sitting not so far away, listening to the hollow's carefree sounds. Long gone was the dream of storming heaven's gates to place a new god on the throne that might achieve something that a lone shinigami had dreamed of whilst standing at his friend's grave. Now, there was only the two of them, the other survivors on the losing end of a seemingly unending battle having scattered long since.

The desert winds tossed the blonde's long hair as he walked next to the shorter man. The arrancar gazed over at the man beside him, mismatched sightless eyes gazing forward as they made their way home. Wonderweiss frowned. Even after all this time, he'd never forgive the shinigami that had brought such turmoil into Tousen's previous inner peace. Even now Wonderweiss could sense the creature within that beat upon the bars that Kaname had put it behind. He could always smell Tousen's underlying fear of those bars giving way, the thing unleashed never to be subjugated again. Wonderweiss clenched a fist at the memory of holding the shivering vaizard on many a dark desert night as he tried to hold his beast in check. Though the years had brought the semblance of what Tousen had before, the blonde could never forgive their former master, though he knew that Aizen would hardly care, wherever it was that his soul lay now.

Wonderweiss pushed open the door for his companion, who thanked him as he stepped inside, slipping off his cloak to hang on a hook on the nearby wall. Tousen followed the tall blonde into the kitchen where the sound of opening cabinets and clinking dishes could be heard.

"I'll make us some tea," Wonderweiss told his companion, who took a seat at the small table.

"Thank you, Wonderweiss," Kaname told him, enjoying the quiet within his mind for as long as it lasted. The calm and peace within himself that he remembered from his time in Soul Society and for a short time afterwards seemed like a dream, a quickly fading memory. The thing that the Hougyouku had made within him put an abrupt end to that. The years had granted Tousen further control, but sometimes he feared that this was only temporary, that the things the hollow inside of him sang to him of as he drifted off to sleep would come to pass.

Tousen let the arrancar's spiritual presence watch over him and soothe his nerves. Though he'd traced the lines and curves of Wonderweiss' body a countless number of times, he still found himself wishing that just once he could see the other man in the light of the sun. Tousen smiled faintly to himself. It was so strange how things had worked out. He'd never thought when he'd first felt the arrancar follow behind him through the corridors of Las Noches like a moth to a brightly burning flame, that he would come to depend on Wonderweiss so. The feel of him kept Kaname grounded when he felt himself adrift. The blonde had been the only one who hadn't shied away from Kaname when he'd changed.

The sound of Wonderweiss pouring the fragrant tea into his cup woke Tousen from his reverie. The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, violet eyes examining the vaizard's face.

"I'm fine," Kaname told him. "It's nothing." Tousen almost believed his own words. He hoped that Wonderweiss did. He didn't want to keep troubling the arrancar. Kaname had brought him much pain over the years, not the least of which had been separation from his own kind. Tousen could never be accepted due to what he was and everything that had come to pass, which left Wonderweiss rejected in turn.

He heard Wonderweiss make a disagreeing sound before there was the sensation of a hand combing through his braids and a forehead pressing against his own. The blonde gazed into sightless eyes as he spoke, warm breath on the other man's face. "Don't say it's nothing," he admonished.

Tousen sighed, wanting to pull the other man close to nuzzle against his warmth but feeling guilty about it. "Don't you ever regret it? Because of me, you can't-"

"It doesn't matter," Wonderweiss interrupted. "All I want is to be with you. Ever since that time I saw you there when I was made. I don't care about anything else." Declaration said, the arrancar sealed it with a press of lips to silence his companion's possible protests.

Tousen blinked as lips pressed insistently against his own. He let himself believe that the arrancar was right. That as long as they were together, this was what mattered. As long as he could have this, though all the blood on his hands told him that he didn't deserve it. Closing his eyes, Tousen yielded as Wonderweiss deepened the kiss. He raised a hand to entwine in long silky locks as the blonde's tongue swept his mouth possessively. Yes, this was the only taste of heaven that Tousen would ever get, but perhaps this was enough.

 

End


End file.
